


[OC Backstory] You're like a sister to me

by JustTheory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Gen, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Schizophrenia, Serious Injuries, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheory/pseuds/JustTheory
Summary: {OC BACKSTORY}OC: Deirdre "Emily" A'MarieOther OCs: Blaire Lilliane A'Marie (Emily's Half Sibling)Heidi A'Marie (Mother)Gregor A'Marie (Emily's Stepfather)-----Emily's 10, completely mute and soundless to the world from where she stayed. The only contact with other people she's had up to this point is with her cruel, abusive parents, and her vivid hallucinations that keep her company.It isn't until the cellar door opens up and a stranger appears that she realizes she's been fooled her entire life.





	[OC Backstory] You're like a sister to me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There's child abuse in this. Murder, self-injury/harm, blood, PTSD, etc.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

   The constant dripping of the leaking water heater was just enough for Deirdre to stay awake all night. As if she ever slept any night. It was cold, dark, and isolating in the basement. Deirdre Emily A'Marie was a young, frail girl, being just 10 at the time. She had light caramel hair, long and curly. It went down to her lower thigh. The girl had cornflower blue eyes, as well. She was abnormally thin and small for her age, obviously neglected and malnourished. As far as she knew, she was trapped here. Never seen the joyful rays of sunlight, never met another soul except for two ruthless humans. Her mother and step-father. Two abusive, manipulative people. For her whole life, she was confined to the four walls of the basement, left there to suffer. Of course, her mother would occasionally come down to make sure she was just alive. Emily's mother, Heidi A'Marie, always told her how much of a mistake she was, how stupid and terrible of a child she was. There'd be more harmful things though, things Emily could never forget, ever.

Her step-father, Gregor, on the other hand, was mentally, physically, and verbally abusive. He especially despised the girl and showed no mercy since she wasn't even his biological daughter. Heidi had been seduced into having a child with Amityus, a said-to-be demon, as stated by the mother. Both parents were extremely religious Christians and always tried to "free" Emily of the demon she was hiding. They never allowed her to speak, saying that they did not want to be taken in by the devil's words. It was soon that anything, a word, a noise, any sound that Emily made had a punishment following it. Whenever she disobeyed the simple rules of not speaking, not obeying, or evening doing things on accidents, her parents would beat her, scowl her, and even quit feeding and taking care of her for days at a time. Soon enough, Emily just stopped and gave in. No more speaking, no crying, no screaming, nothing. Even when the parents were away she was too afraid to talk. Afraid that her parents would hurt her once again. She'd found an outlet though. Her friends. Hallucinations. Hallucinations that soon brought delusions, and instability to her. Blue, Thursday, and Four. Blue was a happy hallucination, always the source of happy thoughts and delusions. Thursday was a sadder, more angry hallucination. It was always there when the sadder, more dark thoughts were around. And Four, the neutral. Just neutral.  That's it. All three of these beings were just fragments of Emily's imagination, but at the same time, something she could turn to as a coping mechanism. But it wasn't always good. Sometimes they'd tell her to do bad things, and this lead to even more scars and injuries. Both from punishment and self-injury. 

A few years would go by, a while before her 10th birthday, which she never knew when this was. She was even more unstable and began to lash out at the simplest things her parents did, out of paranoia, and from delusions that gave her a false reason to do so. Again, there were consequences for this. She was beaten, restrained, held down while bible verses were recited by her mother. 

One day it was quiet, Emily sat on the hard, cold floor, watching a very faint light that flickered on and off. It was morning, and the two parents had left the house early to do some errands, but there were still footsteps upstairs. She didn't think much of it though. Until the basement door opened. The creaking was all too familiar, and the young ten-year-old scurried to hide behind a few storage boxes. 

"Maybe those old books are down here.." Said a voice. It was someone different, a stranger.

" _Blood_? What the hell?.." It murmured. It sounded like a young female with a slightly raspy voice, "Why is there blood down here?"

Emily moved around a bit, peering around the corner. It was a girl, appearing 15-16-years-old. She had medium-length wavy black hair, from her father's side, it was in a ponytail. The girl had freckles and brown eyes, but in a way, looked similar to Emily.  The teen was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with black leggings. And she as tall.


End file.
